


Of Soulmates and Nude Modeling

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I could not find a way to include Yongguk, I'm Sorry, M/M, Soulmates, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: In which the art class Youngjae did not even have to take might reward him with the best gift Destiny has."So you're attracted to him?" Junhong asked, unamused."Well, it's not that [...] I'm not attracted to him. I just find him attractive," Youngjae stated, confident in his answer."Yes, because that's not the same thing," Junhong shook his head.





	Of Soulmates and Nude Modeling

**Author's Note:**

> Gasp, I cannot believe I have yet to write about B.A.P, who are on the top ranks of my fave kpop groups.  
> Also, soulmates. I love writing about soulmates. Here's the B.A.P side.  
> Also, nude modeling. I always kind of wanted to write something with this prompt.  
> Therefore, I combined the both, and here is the final result. Enjoy!

Youngjae fixed his art materials for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. Today was the start of actually drawing the human anatomy with the use of an actual model, a nude model. It had been ten minutes and the model had yet to show up, so the professor had resorted to repeating the instructions for this project and making sure everyone knew what they had to do.

Youngjae had not been listening. He was nervous. Everytime he was in this course, he was nervous. Curse his soft heart. He should not have let Junhong manipulate him in to join this course. Youngjae was not even majoring in anything related to art, but because Junhong had begged him to take this class with him because he did not want to be alone and the class he actually wanted was filled, Youngjae had enrolled in this art class. However, a day before the deadline of class swapping, a spot opened up for the course Junhong wanted to take, and he dropped this course. Now, Youngjae was stuck here alone for no reason.

It was not like he was bad at art. Quite the contrary actually. Youngjae liked to consider himself quite good at it; however, human anatomy was not his forte, and that was exactly what this class focused on. “Come on, let’s get better at this together,” Junhong had told him loudly to try and convince him. Youngjae would have said he was already good and did not need it, but his soft spot for the younger male made him comply.

Youngjae gritted his teeth. He regretted this decision everyday.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Someone’s accented voice rang through the studio as he entered the room. Youngjae had not looked up to see who it was. He was too busy fixing his materials again.

“Ah, there you are,” Youngjae hear the professor say. She sounded mad and impatient.

“I really am sorry,” Youngjae finally looked up and saw the young man bowing in front of the professor. “You see, there was an emergency on the other side of campus and I had no choice but to stay there until the problem was resolved and-”

“It doesn’t matter,” the professor, who had her arms crossed, uncrossed her arms and raised one hand to stop him from talking. Youngjae scoffed softly and shook his head before looking down as he watched the other young model nod his head quickly and gulp. “Let’s just get started,” the professor sighed. She went through the procedures again, and Youngjae spent those few seconds making sure his brushes were exactly parallel.

After the professor finished going over some things with the model, she told him to undress behind the screen divider the class had specifically for these moments. Youngjae watched him walk to the dividers but looked away when the model walked back out only a bathrobe to the center of the room where there was a platform where he would model.

“Alright, let’s just get introductions out of the way. Everyone, this is Jung Daehyun. He’s our model for the time being,” the professor said. The model - Daehyun - greeted the whole room by bowing in every direction. The classroom was set up circularly so the model could be viewed in all directions.

Youngjae looked up. Daehyun was looking to the back of the room, so Youngjae was able to see his side profile. Nice, he approved of it. He wondered how far and wide his professor had to search to find a student model this handsome.

“Alright, alright, let’s get started,” the professor clapped. “Mr. Daehyun, go stand on the platform. When I tell you, undress and pose however you want,” she made a vague hand motion. “Remember, students, we’re painting with watercolors” - Youngjae rolled his eyes. Trying to paint the human body with the exact detail she wanted with watercolor was beyond his set of skills, and he did not know what she could have expected from him and many students who felt the same way - “You guys are divided into sections. Section A, you will paint using only red and green. Section B, blue and orange. Section C, yellow and purple.” Youngjae was part of section C. He internally groaned. “You guys should already know what I am expecting. Any questions?” The professor looked around with a forced smile.

Youngjae leaned towards the student to his right. “Sunhwan?” he whispered quietly.

“Yes?” Sunhwan looked at him.

He pointed to his new watercolor palette which he had not become acquainted with, “which colors are yellow and purple?” Sunhwan smiled at him and nodded, pointing at the two colors he needed. He thanked her and sighed in relief.

A couple of weeks in and nobody knew that he still was colorblind.

When in an art class of such a high level as this one, it was recommended for the student to have Sight already so that they could work with colors with less difficulty. Most students who took art courses were too pretentious for Youngjae and tended to look down down on the Sightless, so Youngjae tried his best to pretend to fit in. It had worked quite well. Only Sunhwan knew his little, itty, bitty secret. His professor only thought that Youngjae had a very special way of using colors (though in reality, he had no idea what colors he was using).

Youngjae never thought too much about who his soulmate was going to be. He just knew he was going to meet them eventually and then he will be able to see colors. It was courses like these that made Youngjae wish that date was sooner than later. It was hard for Youngjae to appreciate the art at the level most of the other students in this class did. For example, he honestly wished to understand how a blue-green gradient played a huge role in the overall meaning of a painting and how he could use it to create his own meaning (with yellow and purple this time). If only his soulmate could hurry up, Youngjae would think that would be a great thing.

“No questions?” the professor looked around. Not a word was said, and not a hand was raised. “Good,” the professor smiled. She looked at Daehyun and motioned towards the platform. “Daehyun, please step up and undress. I want everyone to start drawing as soon as he stays in one pose. We don’t have too much time left.” A simple noise of acknowledgement resonated throughout the studio. “That’s good,” the professor said in a fake cheery tone. “I’ll be over at my desk if there are any questions,” she stated as she walked towards her desk.

Daehyun did as he was told. He disrobed as he stepped up the platform and Youngjae had to look away as the robe slipped up Daehyun’s shoulder. He did not need to get flustered in this class. The professor had actually given permission to make fun of anyone that was caught flustered.

Youngjae only looked back up when he heard the brushes making strokes on paper, meaning that Daehyun had gotten into a comfortable position and people have started painting. His back was facing Youngjae, his right shoulder closer to Youngjae. Daehyun had a nice, smooth back, a few intriguing beauty marks here and there, plus a giant tattoo on the lower back side. Youngjae gritting his teeth. That will not be fun to paint.

At least, he was interested.

 

The next class, Youngjae sat on his usual spot preparing his art supplies. The canvas was already on the easel. There was not much on it. All Youngjae was able to do on the last class was paint the upper back and half of the head. Youngjae was not proud of it, but considering he only had around thirty minutes to do it, it was not bad.

Daehyun was on time to class this day, so there was more time for Youngjae to work on his piece in peace. In less than ten minutes, Daehyun was in his bathrobe ready to pose.

“Alright, Daehyun,” the professor crossed her arms and smiled, “you know what to do.” She walked away towards her desk after saying that.

Daehyun nodded and undressed, stepping into the wooden platform and posing, differently from how he did yesterday. Youngjae had been quadruple checking his supplies, so he had not noticed until some student mentioned it, “wait a minute, I thought with we were working on the same piece as yesterday.”

“We are,” the professor informed from her desk. “You are going to paint right on top of the piece you did last week.”

The student who spoke up looked confused, “but it’s watercolor. The colors will merge together.”

The professor sported a mischievous smile, “figure it out. Section A, today you’re painting with yellow and purple. Section B is red and green, and C is blue and orange. Got it?”

Students complained, but they knew nothing could be done about it. Youngjae internally groaned. He turned his head towards Sunhwan, “Sunhwan?” Sunhwan looked at him and smiled, already knowing what he was going to ask and point at which colors were orange and blue.

Today, Daehyun was looking towards the back of the studio, meaning his side profile was facing Youngjae. Daehyun was hugging his right leg, and his left leg hanged carelessly off the platform. His back was hunched as he rested his chin on his right knee. A soft smile (or smirk, Youngjae could not quite tell) adorned his face.

Daehyun had too nice of a side profile. Youngjae noticed it the more he looked at him. Great eyes, nice nose, and thick lips. Where in the world did his teacher find him? Had he found his soulmate yet?

Youngjae shook his head, getting those thoughts off his head. He did not have time to focus on that, and he had no reason to. He sighed and reached for his thinnest brush. He wet it and went for the color he believed was orange. Once the color had coated his brush enough, he slowly approached the canvas, still unsure of where and how exactly he was going to draw the outline of the model’s face.

Just as he drew the first line, Youngjae heard Sunhwan gasp next to him. Youngjae looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “That’s red,” she mouthed. “Orange is the color next to it.” Everyone was looking at them. Even the model. Youngjae felt flustered and looked down, complaining under his breath and wetting his brush enough to dilute the line he had just done. In diluting that line, he diluted the lines he had done under it the class before, and Youngjae already saw his work of art turning into a mess.

Dammit.

(Shame Youngjae missed the smile Daehyun gave him as he returned to his original position.)

 

“I hate the art class. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it,” Youngjae crossed his arms and pouted.

“Well, who told you to take it?” Himchan casually asked as he poured himself a glass of wine.

“Junhong begged and begged and begged, and when I finally agreed, he dropped it,” Youngjae complained, “I hate my life.”

Himchan hummed and nodded. He was obviously not paying that much attention to what Youngjae was saying, but Youngjae did not care enough to complain. “I don’t know why you are complaining about so much,” Kimchan said as he sat on the chair opposite to Youngjae. “You get to paint naked people. I think that’s fucking fantastic.”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. There was nothing special about drawing someone naked. It was weird at first. Youngjae had drawn his whole first naked model (it was earlier this semester and the model was just a photo he saved) with a flushed face. Sunhwan, who had caught him, had made fun of him for weeks, but after a while, there was nothing special about it. It was just a body. Everyone had one. Youngjae shrugged, “it would be fantastic if the teacher wasn’t so fucking difficult.”

“He’s handsome though,” Jongup spoke. He had been quiet this whole time, sitting on the third chair in between Youngjae and Himchan, intently reading the book he was holding. Youngjae had forgotten he was there. “The model,” Jongup specified who he was talking about as he flipped the page. He was trying to look sophisticated, but Youngjae had passed behind him on the way to his chair and saw the book was filled with more pictures than words.

Jongup was also in the art class. Youngjae had met him in the art class, but he sat on the row of chairs across to Youngjae. He was another Sightless in the sea of Sightfuls. At least, as of now, Youngjae was sure Jongup had not found his soulmate, but Jongup seemed like the kind of guy to drop a bombshell like that three years after it actually happened.

“Unimportant,” Youngjae looked away. Even if Youngjae completely agreed. “It’s hard to focus on those things when your project is becoming an ugly mess because what the professor is asking us is so hard, especially if we’re given a short period of time!” Jongup shrugged and did not say a word. Youngjae took a deep breath and rested his temple against his hand. “I do think this isn’t even the real project. I think she’s just messing with us,” Youngjae said more calmly.

“That could be true,” Jongup nodded, flipping to the next page.

“I saw her smile when this girl - I forgot her name - screamed when she saw that she had added too much water and her colors were diluting too much and mixing together. She takes pleasure in seeing us suffer,” Youngjae pouted.

“I’d take pleasure in watching you suffer, too, though,” Himchan entered the conversation again.

“That’s just because I make you suffer everyday,” Youngjae commented.

Himchan glared at him, “hush, boy. I’m older than you.” Youngjae chose to ignore him and looked back at Jongup. Jongup was reading his “book” (Youngjae honestly believed it was not a book), so he had nothing to add to the conversation. Himchan was not done talking though, “back to what’s important. The model, any details?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes for the second time, but he chose to amuse Himchan anyhow. “Jung Daehyun,” that was it. That was all he knew. Youngjae realized just that information was not satisfying to know. He had to admit he was mildly attracted to that guy, and that caused him to wish to know more.

“I over heard him say he was an acting major or something,” Jongup shrugged. “I don’t know. He was talking to some girls that were fawning over him after class.”

“Cool,” Himchan said, uninteresting. “Any more physical details?”

No one answered him. Jongup went back to reading his book, and Youngjae left to get something to drink.

 

Daehyun was facing him this time. Well, at least his body was. His head was turned towards the door (Youngjae was not thinking about how much he wished Daehyun looked his way). Daehyun looked so much more exposed now than in the last few classes just for the simple fact that his body was facing towards Youngjae’s general direction, and Youngjae tried hard to look upwards.

Youngjae was painting with orange and blue this time. He started painting Daehyun’s face next to the big messy blob formed when he tried to fix his error last class. His features were softer this time. He did not have his playful smirk on and his mischievous eyes; instead, his eyes were casted downwards, and his lips formed a frown. Youngjae almost wanted to ask what was wrong; however, he had a feeling that Daehyun was just acting. He was an acting major after all apparently.

 

That day was the most satisfied Youngjae had been with the piece. He did not mess up. His colors did not mix together uglily. The only thing Youngjae hated was the mess of lines behind the piece he actually liked. Youngjae convinced himself that was the reason he stayed up later that night, drawing Daehyun’s side profile on his sketchbook using charcoal, something he was so much more comfortable using. He just wanted it to look better. It was not that he enjoyed drawing Daehyun’s face, his softer look, his messy hair sticking out in all directions, the beauty mark under his eye.

No, not at all.

 

“Okay, this was the last one,” the professor said when there were a few minutes left of the class. She told all the students to stop painting and Daehyun to dress again. Some of the students muttered sadly. “Starting the next class. We’ll be actually starting the real project.” Students whined, but Youngjae smirked. He knew this was just a trial.

The professor talked about how they needed to find a way to make their class longer, that they should probably consider putting time at night to come to the studio to paint. She talked about what the project consisted about and her expectations. She talked about all the techniques she wanted to see and how she wanted them executed and yaddah, yaddah, yaddah… Youngjae was not listening. He was busy finishing ruining the piece he hated with all of his life. He did not care for it anymore. He never did.

The professor ended up dismissing the class before the average time, and Youngjae had not even prepared himself to leave. Dang it, he needed to hurry. He had another class in twenty minutes on the other side of this giant campus (another reason why he hated this class). As quickly as he could, he cleaned his brushes and dried them. As he finished cleaning his last brush, he hit cup where he was keeping the clean bushes, making them fall on the floor. “Damn it,” he muttered as he squatted to pick up his brushes.

Youngjae saw someone in front of him squat down, too. “Here, let me help,” it was Daehyun. Youngjae stiffened, and he lifted his head. He looked at the top of Daehyun’s head, since Daehyun was focused on picking up the brushes. “Here,” Daehyun looked up and said once he had all the brushes on his hand.

“Ah,” Youngjae lowered his head quickly, “thanks.” He gingerly grabbed the brushes, avoiding Daehyun’s nice hands.

Daehyun let out a chuckle, “no problem.” Youngjae felt dumb for having not been able to look at Daehyun directly. He was not a shy person, so he had not reason to feel shy now. He took a deep breath and looked up. Daehyun, however, was already standing up and walking away. Youngjae watched him leave, pouting and without saying anything.

 

"So you're attracted to him?" Junhong asked, unamused.

"Well, it's not that," Youngjae tried to come up with an excuse. Junhong raised a brow. Youngjae pouted. He hated to admit defeat. "I'm not attracted to him. I just find him attractive," Youngjae stated, confident in his answer.

"Yes, because that's not the same thing," Junhong shook his head.

"Have you been spending time around Himchan?" Youngjae raised a brow and crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair.

"He's tutoring me," Junhong answered. "Anyways, do you know if he has a soulmate?"

"Junhong, I haven't even spoken to him," Youngjae frowned.

"Word of mouth," Junhong shrugged. "But if you like him or find him attractive whatever," Junhong mocked the last part. Youngjae resisted hitting him. "Ask him out," Junhong said calmly, as if it was nothing.

Youngjae looked at him like he had lost all of his brain cells. "Junhong, that's not how it works," he stated the obvious.

Junhong shrugged, "yeah, but more people nowadays are not caring if they're going out with their soulmate or not. It's not a bad thing." He shrugged again.

Yes, that was true. There was a slow culture revolution going on. People were not bothering with waiting for their soulmates anymore. Everybody was now saying that people should enjoy themselves. The soulmate will appear when it was time, but before that, it was okay to have fun.

Youngjae was, unfortunately to some, too good of a boy. His mother always told him to wait for his soulmate, and like a good son, he has waited. Sure, he was also not interested in actively seeking his soulmate or doing activities only soulmates were supposed to do, but it was also because of his mother's words. The only thing he could remember doing that was mildly against his mother's words was kissing a girl back in elementary school, once, and she was the one that had kissed him. Like a naive little boy, he had run home crying, confessing his sin, and apologising to his mother. She had only smiled at him and told him that he had done nothing wrong.

"Right, I forgot you were lame," Junhong muttered as he looked away.

"Hey, skater boy," Youngjae warned, glaring. Junhong snickered and mentioned how Youngjae looked cute even when trying to be threatening.

"You should try it though," Junhong became serious after laughing for a few seconds. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get a new friendship out of it or something at least."

Youngjae looked down, thinking. Maybe...

 

Youngjae spent his free time the last few days picking up the courage to ask Daehyun out for something simple, like coffee. It was harder than he thought. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, you've been modelling naked in this class for almost three weeks and I've become increasingly attracted to you. Wanna get coffee or something? It could be a serious thing or a casual thing. Whatever you decide." No, it was not him, and it was so embarrassing.

In the end, he decided to use the thank you excuse and say that he wanted to invite Daehyun for coffee, because Daehyun picked up his paint brushes. It was dumb, but it could work. Youngjae had nothing else, and he was nervous.

 

The first day of the project, Youngjae spent it stiff. He had placed the brush on his canvas, but he had not moved it. Daehyun was facing his directing and actually looking this way, and Youngjae felt small under the gaze of the naked man on the platform. He hated it. His brush was forming an ugly splotch on the empty canvas, but Youngjae could not bring himself to look at Daehyun. This was so hard. When had he become so weak? He was never going to ask Daehyun out if he was like this.

Youngjae gritted his teeth and huffed. He moved the paintbrush left, forming a curve that kind of resembled a shoulder. He did not even know how Daehyun had put his shoulders. He was simply guessing. From the top of his eyes, Youngjae could see that Daehyun had his right leg up. His arms were wrapped around it, and his left leg was clumsily on the platform bent towards his right leg.

Youngjae, with his brush, formed a stroke downwards that curved at what would be the elbow to simulate how the bent arm would then wrap around the leg. Maybe he should drawn the leg before he finished drawing the arm, but what would require him to draw the torso and other body parts so Daehyun did not look disfigured and two dimensional.

Youngjae frowned. This was getting ridiculous. This was an art project. There was nothing risque about it. He was just painting someone naked, and it did not matter if he found the model attractive or not.

Youngjae took a deep breath. He hated how he still had not prepare himself. No, this was stupid. He should not be doing this. He just had to look up and look at Daehyun, get all his details so he could copy it on the canvas. It was that simple. He needed to suck it up. He should not take it as rocket science. He was over exaggerating and being over dramatic. He needed to stop.

So he looked up.

Simple enough.

Daehyun had a toned chest, good arms, nice lips (as if Youngjae had not noticed before), a very pretty beauty mark under his eye which complemented his already captivating eyes, which Youngjae swore were looking right at him.

Youngjae slowly swallowed. He could not help but be mesmerized. He saw Daehyun blink and then saw how his eyes widened, blinking multiple times as if in unbelief. Youngjae narrowed his eyes, confused, and blinked and -

Oh.

Seriously? Now?

Youngjae pressed his paintbrush hard against the canvas, creating a second, ugly splotch that was not going to be easy to hide.

Daehyun - the guy he had been attracted to for the last three weeks or so - Jung Daehyun, that hot model, was his soulmate. Youngjae could not believe it. He first saw colors on his soulmate’s _naked_ body. This was too much.

Youngjae shook his head and looked down, wide eyed and in shock. Class had just started. This was not fair.

“Y-You,” Youngjae heard Daehyun call.

“Hush,” the professor said from across the room. “We’re in a quiet setting, Jung Daehyun. The students need to concentrate.”

It just occurred to Youngjae that Daehyun did not even know his name. He did not know anything about Youngjae, and Youngjae barely knew anything about Daehyun.

Youngjae guessed that this was how it started. This was their story. It was going to be funny a few years down the line, but now, it was awkward. It was so awkward, but it was so exciting. The day came. Youngjae could _see_. There was the man that would be with him the rest of his life. This was unbelievable and so incredibly amazing. Youngjae could not help but break into a giant smile.

 

“Hey,” Daehyun greeted him after class when Youngjae was putting away his materials.

Youngjae was bent forward, so he had to look up to see Daehyun. Gosh, he really was attractive. “Hey.”

Daehyun smiled, putting his hands in the pockets on his jacket, “I knew there was a reason I found you interesting.”

Youngjae’s heart skipped a beat. He could already hear Himchan and Junhong laughing once they hear this story. “Same,” he said breathlessly.

Daehyun stuck his hand out, “I’m Daehyun, but you probably already knew that.” He chuckled, and it was _so_ rich.

Youngjae gulped as he shook Daehyun’s hand. Man, he was lucky. “Youngjae.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was! I hope you readers enjoyed it. It was a simple story. I did not want to create much out of it. I just wanted to write it. I'm pretty satisfied with it. I only hate how i wasn't about to add Yongguk somehow. *cries* I hope it was good. Until the next next one! Bye-bye!


End file.
